Accidentally in Love
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: One-shot about two lonely people who have one thing in common: Connor Temple. Not a song fic sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Duncan walked through the grocery store, toting a blue basket in which he held his random grocery items. Even though there were lots of people around him, he still felt all alone. He had been ever since Tom, his best friend had died. After that, his friendship with his other close friend, Connor Temple seemed to dissolve. Sure, they still called each other and chatted for a while, but it still wasn't the same.

He, Tom and Connor had been the best of friends, hardly ever seen without the other two. And then, Connor started acting strangely, like he was hiding something, so he and Tom decided to find out what. That discovery eventually led to Tom's death. After that Connor had become so involved in his work that they hardly saw each other anymore. No more late nights of sci-fi action, no more pizza.

Duncan decided to drastically change his life after Tom's death. He started working out and lost thirty pounds. He then decided to get a different haircut, and become more outgoing, but it didn't change much. On the inside, he still felt like he was living in the past.

So deep was he in his morose thoughts that he didn't see the young woman walking towards him until they crashed into each other.

XX

Caroline walked through the aisles of the grocery store, almost in a daze. She couldn't stop thinking about how lonely she was. She had never felt this way until she had met Connor Temple. Sure, she was hired by Leek to be his girlfriend in order to get information, but she had never met someone like Connor before. All of her past boyfriends had been jerks and shallow-minded people, which she didn't mind at all because she could control them. But Connor was different. He was sweet, caring, sensitive and gentle.

Then, after the whole fiasco with the creatures and Leek...She shuddered. No good bringing that up again. After that, she and Connor had broke up, but not before she told him that he could always call her, anytime. But she doubted that Connor ever would. She had seen the way he looked at Abby whenever he thought she wasn't looking. There was a deeper connection between Connor and Abby than she ever had with Connor. What they shared was something beyond friendship, beyond love.

"_More like soulmates."_ She thought jealously. Caroline shook her head. It wasn't that she loved Connor, but she missed having someone who treated her like a queen, not a toy like most men did. But it was her own fault, she used to encourage the wrong kind of feelings from men. But being with Connor had changed her, she wanted to be gentle and kind too.

She also wanted to know that someone cared about her feelings again. Mainly, she wanted to be loved for who she was.

So deep was she in her thoughts that she didn't see the young man walking towards her until they crashed into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot to put the intro in chapter one, I guess I'll put it here**

**Summary: Two lonely people have one thing in common: Connor Temple. Thought of this on a whim, I think it's a cute story, kinda silly, but I promise Abby and Connor soon :) I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter, I hope this one will do better(gives hopeful look)**

**I own nothing, ITV owns everything!  
**

Chapter 2

When Duncan and Caroline bumped into each other, the various items they were holding fell to the floor. Thankfully, nothing was broken.

"Oh my gosh!" Duncan said. "I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." He bent down and picked up her loaf of bread and her carton of butter and handed them back to her."

"Thank you um..."

"Duncan." He smiled, and she returned his smile.

"Thank you, Duncan."

"You're welcome Miss?"

"Steel, Caroline Steel."

"Well, Miss Steel, it was nice meeting you, and I hope you have a good day." He started to walk away but Caroline grabbed his shoulder. She was surprised that this man she didn't even know had wished her a good day.

"Wait. Duncan, you're really sweet. You remind me of a friend I once had."

"Umm, thank you, Caroline, you're sweet too." Duncan was also surprised that this pretty girl was talking to him. They looked into each other's eyes and were startled to see the same glint of loneliness reflecting in the other's. Duncan knew he couldn't leave her like this. "So, umm, Caroline, do you want to uhh, go out for a drink?" She smiled again.

"I'd love to."

XX

Duncan felt like he could skip all the way home. This morning he had felt sad and alone, and now..." He fingered the piece of paper in his pocket that had Caroline's number written on it. When she wrote it out for him she had said something like _"Much more effective than writing it on the hand."_ he didn't know what that meant, but he didn't care. He was so ecstatic! He had to call Connor, he would be so happy for him.

Caroline felt like she was walking on air. This morning, she had wished for a man who was gentle and kind, and now it seemed like her wish was coming true. She felt like hugging Duncan when she noticed he only looked into her eyes, instead of lower like others she had met. She couldn't wait for tomorrow when Duncan would call her.

**Again, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby and Connor: As promised :)**

Chapter 3

Connor strolled through the flat he and Abby shared whistling a tune he had heard on the radio this morning. He stopped whistling when he heard Abby in the kitchen singing the same song. He preferred her singing to his whistling, so he stayed silent and her sweet alto voice drifted through the flat. Rex flew down to him and chittered happily.

"Yes, it's lovely, isn't it?" Connor spoke to the Celurosauruvous. Suddenly the phone rang and Abby's singing stopped. Connor picked up the phone, deciding that he would ask Abby to sing for him again later.

"Con man!" the voice on the line shouted excitedly.

"Duncan? Is that you?" It sounded like his friend, but he hadn't heard him this excited in a really long time.

"Yep, it's me. What are you up to? Still with Abby?" Connor glanced towards the kitchen and smiled.

"Yes, everything's great, you?"

"Same here. Hey, we have a whole lot to talk about, can we get together sometime?"

"Yeah, sure, want to come here?"

"Great, yes. Can my girlfriend come too?" Connor was stunned.

"Girlfriend? Yeah, brilliant!"

"Would tonight work?"

"Hold on, let me check." Connor placed the phone against his chest and shouted to Abby. "Hey, Abbs, can Duncan and his girlfriend come over tonight to chat?" Abby shouted back to him from the kitchen where she was making breakfast for the two of them.

"Can't Connor, we have that ARC meeting tonight, remember?" Connor groaned.

"Oh yeah." He picked the phone back up. "We're busy tonight, would tomorrow night work?"

"Yeah, okay, see you then."

"Bye." Duncan hung up. Connor laid the phone back in it's cradle and smiled. He went to meet Abby in the kitchen. When she saw him come in she pointed to the toaster. He grabbed the loaf of bread from the bread box and prepared to make toast.

"Not for you, Sid." He chased the Diictodon out of the kitchen like a begging puppy. "I still can't believe Duncan has a girlfriend." He spoke to Abby. "Who woulda thought?"

"I know." Abby replied after setting a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. "I wonder who she is?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

**Oh, by the way, I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I'm practicing publishing a story with multiple chapters(this is my first) because I have a really long one I'm planning to publish soon, so please bear with me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited, you made my day :) Oh, by the way, Happy Belated Valentine's Day! :)**

Chapter 4

That next night Duncan parked his car in from of Connor and Abby's flat.

"So, this is it?" Caroline asked him.

"Yep, this is my mate Connor's flat." Caroline shot him a quizzical look.

"Connor? As in Connor Temple?"

"Yes, you know him?" She turned her gaze away from him to back out the window.

"Yeah, um, we used to go out together."

"Oh. I'm sorry, want me to take you home?"

"No, no, it's okay."

"You sure Connor won't be bothered?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." She wasn't sure if Abby would be though.

XX

Connor ran to the door when he heard the knock.

"Duncan!" he shouted, and playfully punched him on the arm. "It's been forever, man. So, where's your girl?" Duncan stepped aside and Caroline waved at him.

"Caroline?" Connor squeaked.

"Hi, Connor." She said sweetly. Connor stood there, dumbfounded.

"Connor." Duncan asked. "Can we come in?" Connor finally found his tongue again.

"Oh, yeah, come right in." He tried to look like he was not bothered but he appeared quite nervous. He made sure they were comfortable on the couch before he said "I'll just go see if Abby's ready yet." He dashed up the stairs, skipping every other one until he reached the upstairs bathroom. He knocked on the door quietly. "Abby? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Connor, just finishing my makeup." Connor opened the door and closed it behind him. He leaned up with his back against the door and looked at Abby.

"We have a problem." Abby laid her mascara down on the sink.

"What?"

"It's Caroline!"

"Caroline!?" she said with disbelief.

"Yes!" Connor reiterated, "Duncan's girlfriend is Caroline!!"

"Connor, you have to talk to Duncan, she's just using him just like she used you."

"I don't know, she seemed nicer, and Duncan Is a good judge of character. She might've turned over a new leaf."

"Not likely." Abby said, picking her mascara up again. "Either way, you should still talk to him."

"I will."

XX

Abby and Connor came down the stairs together.

"Duncan, can I see you for a moment?"

"Yeah." He stood up and Abby nervously sat down on the couch next to Caroline.

XX

"Duncan, how long have you known Caroline?"

"About a week. Why?"

"She used me to get information, you sure she is..." Duncan interrupted him.

"It's alright Connor, Caroline told me everything. She told me she made some mistakes in her life that she wishes she could take back. She told me she was a spy, I just didn't know it was you she was prying for information. She's turned her life around for the better, and I trust her." Connor put his hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"If you trust her, then I trust her." he smiled.

XX

Abby uncomfortably shifted her position on the couch. She did not like being in the same room alone with Caroline. The last time they had seen each other was at Stephen's funeral, and it brought up some painful memories.

"Caroline I..."

"Listen, Abby, let's not make this harder than it has to be. I'm sorry." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and Connor, I'm sorry for being so mean to Rex. I want to change my life, I don't want to take advantage of anybody anymore, and Duncan's helping me start over." Abby pursed her lips together, unsure whether or not to believe Caroline. But she could at least forgive her, she did say she was sorry.

"I...forgive you." Caroline leapt up and hugged Abby tightly.

"Thank you so much, Abby, I've felt so bad about doing all those horrible things, I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"Um, it's fine." Abby now felt strange. Caroline seemed very repentant but looks could be deceiving. She had fooled her before, why not now?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Duncan and Connor returning from the side room where they had gone. Connor very discreetly nodded at Abby, signaling that everything was OK. Then he smiled, after seeing Caroline hug Abby.

"Glad to see you two getting along."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just in case anybody was wondering this is supposed to take place in series 4. This is the final chapter :)  
**

Chapter 5

After the four of them had shared a nice dinner and discussed a myriad of things, Duncan and Caroline took their leave. Once they were alone outside, Caroline leaned over and kissed Duncan on the cheek, sending shivers up his spine.

"Duncan, I love how you are so generous, kind, gentle and modest. But most of all, I love you, Duncan for caring about the real me, thank you."

"It sounds crazy, but I love you too, Caroline, even though we just met, it feels like I've known you all my life. I believe you when you say you've changed your life for the better. And thank you, for bringing me out of my pit of loneliness. I don't know what I would've done without you."

XX

"Caroline was right you know." Abby said. Connor stopped picking up the dinner dishes and gave her a surprised look.

"About what?" He asked her.

"She said you are thoughtful and sweet, caring and trusting. It made me see what a blessing you are to me." She walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "I know I've never said this to you before, but I've been meaning to for a long time. I love you, Connor Temple."

"Abby I..."

"Connor."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She then grabbed the back of his head and brought her lips to his, with such a force that even surprised herself. Connor moaned happily. This was much better than the last kiss they had shared. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Suddenly, Rex swooped in and landed on Connor's head, causing them to break apart from their kiss. Connor tried to shoo him off, but with no avail. Abby giggled as she reached up and grabbed Rex from his head. She gave Connor a smile that nearly melted his heart. As Connor leaned in to kiss her again, he realized that he and Duncan had something in common. They had both fallen "accidentally in love."

**Thank you all who reviewed!**


End file.
